A Fight To Remember
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: Tenten is faced with a dilemma. Should she follow the samurai path and fight for Konoha? Or should she stay as a woman and live feeling useless? As she goes on a troubling journey, she meets a handsome man and a helpful pervert. Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't worry! I am still going to work on My Pink Hair but this just popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AWESOME LIKE NARUTO XP...even if i wanted to, i can't draw so nobody would read it "."  
**

* * *

**A Fight To Remember**

"Sakura-chan, I'm not sure…I do want to help out our small village, but how am I supposed to pull it off?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think it's too dangerous for a lady to go out and fight; that's up for the men," she replied.

This is me, Tenten. Skilled with weapons, fighting (I do have to say I'm better than even some men), and I am quite strategic. And yes, I am a _woman_. I bet you're all eyebrows raised and everything, but I learned from my father who was expecting a son. He was an army commander, but broke his hip and was no longer able to fight. I really loved Japan and Konoha, so I was wondering if I should help in the war. And I did not want to do it as a helpless woman protecting her children on the sidelines, but as a _man_ in the army. My friends disliked my opinion, but they said they would still support me in whatever decision I chose. Sakura who is married to Sasuke (emperor's advisor and a strong daimyo) has a bit of a temper problem but she is nice. Hinata who is married to Naruto (the right hand man of Sasuke with an unbelievable amount of stamina which is very helpful in battle) is a very quiet girl and a bit shy. Ino who is married to Shikamaru (the best army strategist…ever) is beautiful and very outgoing, but despite that she is a caring person. Then, there's me. I am not married or in a relationship and have a rough attitude, so when guys hit on me…I tend to punch them. It is an instinct! You can't blame me! Anyway…

"A lady?" I snorted. "Please Sakura, save that whole women are inferior to men thing when talking to the emperor."

She just sighed and tiredly looked at me, "Whatever. I think you should not become a warrior, but who knows you might actually save us."

I smirked, "You mean I _will_."

She gave me a cheerful smile, "Ok, well I better head home. Sasuke-kun is coming back today, and I wanted to cook a special dinner for him."

I rolled my eyes and teased, "Is that all you're going to give him?"

She blushed and quickly replied, "See you later."

I waved and she ran off with a red face. I giggled to myself then stopped. If I was going to join the army, I would not be able to win with giggles. I quickly ran to my house. One army group was coming back, so maybe they would be taking recruits. I wanted to join immediately and quickly packed my stuff. I wrote a letter to my parents and friends to say that I was leaving on a journey. My friends would understand, but I am sure my parents would be worried. I sighed and waved it off; I was going to be in the army! I found my father's old armor and put it on. I had fixed the straps so that it was smaller to fit me. I made sure it was tight enough to not slip off and loose enough to not expose my identity with my chest. I grabbed my father's katana and belted it on as long as a couple of shruiken and kunai.

I soon heard a loud bell ring that sounded that our army was back right as I was strapping my helmet on to hide my trademark twin buns of hair and bangs that framed part of my face. I did not want to cut my hair off, I was a girl after all and that was too hard. I quickly grabbed my small pack and ran over.

"Army recruits! We need more people! Now!" I heard an urgent voice call as I neared the military base.

A line was already forming and I put a burst of speed on to make sure I got in the first ten. I looked around me and saw tough, big, burly guys. Suddenly I wasn't so sure about my idea. Oh well, too late to back down now; I can do this!

I started feeling jittery as they let us through the gates to the camp.

"We will test your skill and strategy here. Now get into fifty different lines!" I heard a deep voice call out. I bet that was an army commander.

I quickly scrambled around to fit into a line and found myself being pushed back and back until I was at the end of some line. I growled, why was I last?! I looked around and set my face back into an emotional face. I stared tiredly as they threw shruiken at targets and cut open wooden dummies.

I wasn't paying attention and absently blowing at a piece of hair that kept falling out of my helmet and into my face, so when a deep voice asked, "What is your name?" I let out a girlish scream.

My eyes widened and I put a hand over my mouth. I turned a deep red as everyone stared at me.

I coughed and said in a, what I hoped was a deep voice, "I'm sorry. Please do not make fun of me for my girly scream. I have been made fun of that enough."

I bowed and listened to the snickers around me, "I'm sorry sir. Please repeat the question."

I straightened and studied him. He was _gorgeous_. I mean, I've met _Sasuke Uchiha_ himself, and Sasuke seemed like _nothing_ compared to who was in front of me. He had lavender white eyes like Hinata, but his had a tough and cold edge to them. His long brownish black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and looked extremely muscular but not too bulky. I almost started to drool, but snapped back to reality. Stupid girl hormones, I am a guy now!

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You should always be alert and ready."

I nodded dumbly as he turned around. I started to turn back to watch the people when I saw something glint in the sunlight. I quickly drew my katana to block the fast in coming black katana. I put my hand on the back of my blade to help strengthen my defense. He was only using one arm and was beating me easily! I growled, and thought, _I am Tenten! You learned from an army commander! You should be able to at least block a one armed hit!_

I pushed against his sword and saw him take a step back while unlocking his katana from mine. He smirked, "Nice reflexes."

He sheathed his sword and I angrily yelled, "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"No, just trying to test your skill," he replied calmly.

"I'll show you skill," I muttered and swung at him.

He shifted his feet slightly and dodged the blow. I growled and without pause I swung at him again. This time, he blocked with his katana. I saw a smirk on his face. He was toying with me! I glared and put more strength into my swings. He easily blocked each one with just a twitch of his wrist. I was really starting to get pissed and decided to use some tricks my father taught me. I swung at his head and he moved his katana up next to his head to block. I heard the metal clash and quickly lashed out a kick to his chest. He obviously did not expect this and stumbled back a couple of steps. I let him recover and watched as his smirk faded. Now he was going to take me seriously, and I gulped. He lashed out and I blocked. His blows were heavier now and I jumped back as his blade started to fall to the ground. Without pause, he swept at me with his blade set in front of him. When he reached me I leaped up and used his head as extra leverage to grab an overhead branch. Yes, I did plan this all out. I'm smart, I know…ADMIT IT!

Anywayssss…I grabbed the branch and swung myself on it. The commander looked up at me with an awed and surprised look on his face. Luckily, the branches seemed close enough to leap from each and wide enough so that I could maintain my balance. I hopped from branch to branch until I was out of his view. I watched him survey the scenery with professional eyes. I pulled out three shruiken and threw them all at him at once. He seemed to have eyes on the back of his head or something, because he immediately whipped around and grabbed them out of the air. I quickly leaped away from my spot and threw some more from my new vantage point. The commander threw my old ones at the new set and blocked each one as I hopped away again. He threw a kunai and it whizzed right past my nose. He knew where I was, and my eyes widened. I growled and grabbed his kunai out of the tree. I held it in my left with my katana in my right. As I swung he ducked and I placed the kunai in a specific opening in his armor. The metal locked together and he was immobile. I smirked and swung my katana at his neck. I stopped right before I cut him open and let the cool metal stay against his neck.

"What do you think about my skills now?" I smirked.

He looked up at me and smirked, "They are average."

My eyes narrowed. _Average_?! He called _that_ average?! Then what does he call above average, or masters?! I saw out of the corners of my eyes that some of the men were a little uneasy now. I didn't want to be cocky, but I knew that I was a very good fighter. My dad had even nicknamed me 'The Weapons Mistress', because I could handle many different weapons at once and new armor sets like the back of my hand...well I don't know that very well, but you get the point. Although, when I told that to my friends, they laughed at me. Even their husbands…especially Sasuke, he couldn't believe that a woman could even _hold_ a weapon correctly. That is, until I almost beat him.

I removed my katana from his neck and sheathed it. He rose and held his head higher, "Hyuuga Neji."

My eyes widened, and I stuttered, "H-Hyuuga? That is like Hinata…" That was Hinata's last name…before she got married to Naruto that is.

He nodded then his eyes narrowed, "You know her? How? Isn't she married to Uzumaki? Did you touch her in any way?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. She had told me that she had an overprotective cousin, but I would never have thought that he was an army commander!

"Your name?" he asked obviously not knowing my inward laughter.

I took a small breath and answered in my deep voice, "Tenten."

I clamped my hand over my mouth again as Neji repeated, "Tenten? That name…are you sure you are completely guy?"

I glared then made up, "Are you saying a half girl beat you?"

He stiffened and answered, "No, just…you pass."

My eyes widened, "Pass? As in I'm in the army?"

He nodded and said, "Although…you _do_ have girly features."

I blushed and bowed to make him stop staring at my face. I pretended to not hear what he said, and I quickly said, "Thank you!"

As I was bowing someone knocked into me and I fell forward. My eyes widened and I quickly put my hands out in front of me to grab something. One hand grabbed onto Neji's armor, but the other hand…I blushed horribly as I felt my hand grab…in _that_ place of a guy. I felt Neji stiffen – HIS BODY! HIS BODY PEOPLE! – and I quickly moved my hand. I didn't fall but I wished I _had_ fallen instead getting into that awkward situation. Neji placed his hands on me and my eyes widened as he placed them on my chest to help me up. I started to sweat as he lifted me up. Thanks to the armor, he didn't feel anything. He was staring away from me and he slightly nodded his head to me.

"Hyuuga-sama, I am very sorry," I said quickly.

He nodded and said, "We occasionally write letters to family and friends so you can write one right now to tell them."

I hastily nodded and ran to where he pointed. I dipped a brush in ink and started:

Dear Sakura-chan,

I did it! I am now officially in the army! Can you believe it? And there is this…GORGEOUS army commander (better than SASUKE!). Guess what? He is Hinata's cousin, Neji! I found that a little creepy, but I beat him in a fight! I think he was going easy on me though…they were love punches *insert my sarcastic laugh*. He is really good looking though; don't worry! Your little Tenten will not start falling in love without you guys there to support me…hopefully. What if I do? No, I'm not some silly lovesick girl like you guys are (I didn't say that). Don't worry I'll still be the rough and tough tomboy Tenten you knew! I hope…

I can write letters to you only occasionally and please share them with Ino-chan and Hinata-chan. I love and miss you guys already! It is actually quite easy to hide my identity as a girl. But then again, I haven't really done much. Wish me luck and hope that I make it home in one piece!

Love,

Tenten-chan

I quickly folded the letter and wrote her address down. Then I put it in the 'Being Sent' box and ran off.

I then saw a good looking man walking towards me. I didn't think he was as gorgeous as Neji, but he was much better than just ok. He had messy brown hair and triangle marks on his cheeks.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" he asked huskily while softly stroking my cheek.

I stiffened and struggled to ask, "What are you talking about?"

He leaned to me with a haughty smirk, "You want to know why my parents put me in here?"

I gulped, "Because they wanted you to serve the country?"

He shook his head, "Because they wanted me away from women. And here is one sexy one right here in front of me."

I pretended to look confused, "Who? Where?"

He smirked, "Come on. I had a different girl every _day_. I was that good. You think I can't recognize one when I see one? It's like your sexy aura draws me to you. You, though, are by far the most beautiful of them all."

I gulped as he put a hand softly on my cheek again and stuttered, "W-what are you talking about?"

He leaned his face to mine, "It's ok though. I won't tell anyone. Just don't be surprised if you wake up one day with me tangled in your legs."

I involuntarily shuddered as he winked at me. I bit my lip when he walked away. He could recognize me that easily? I hoped it was just because he was with so many different women.

I saw Neji approach me and say, "We have to get going now. Grab your stuff and meet us at the entrance."

I nodded and bowed as he walked away. I quickly found my pack and headed for the front.

Neji was making some speech about how the journey would be hard, but I couldn't concentrate. The whole time, I just felt that creep's eyes on me. I could _feel_ him undressing me with his eyes, and I knew that this journey would be tough.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? REVIEW XD (don't worry...it IS nejiten, but do you already know who the perve is? X3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WHEEE!!! I have no idea why I am putting an author's note right now...I don't really have anything to say other than...READ XD**

**DISCLAIMER: ...do you THINK i own Naruto? O.o if i did i wouldn't have to be writing these stories! T.T  
**

* * *

We traveled forever. We barely took breaks and took what seemed like the hardest paths. By the time we stopped for the night, I wasn't the only one who was sore. When everyone started to put up tents I freaked out; I didn't have one. I scratched the back of my head and stared in confusion while standing off in the trees of the small clearing. I didn't know what to do.

"You can sleep with me," a voice huskily whispered in my ear and I yelped.

I swung a punch at him and he easily dodged. No one seemed to be watching, so he grabbed me and held me bridal style. I blushed as my helmet fell off revealing my two trademark buns.

He smirked and placed a kiss on my neck. He then whispered into my skin, "You look so sexy right now."

I blushed and felt disgusted. How dare he kiss me! I slapped him and growled, "Do not kiss me."

He seemed unfazed and said, "Fine."

He then leaned down to my neck again and I felt a wet tongue on it that started going up to my face. My eyes widened and I slapped him.

"You don't even know my name! And I consider that worse than kissing!" I growled and glared.

He set me down and picked up my helmet. He placed it over my head and said, "I want you to myself. Don't take it off. I don't want anyone to know you're a girl."

I glared, "I am not your little play toy."

He winked, "You will be. So, you wanted names? My name is Kiba Inuzaka. Yours?"

I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth. I refused to say anything. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He leaned towards me again and my eyes widened. I jumped back and glared.

"Tenten. My name is Tenten," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "That's your real name? Not the one you are faking?"

I nodded, "Real name. I didn't fake a name."

He smirked and said, "So, where are you going to stay?"

I glared, "I'd much rather sleep on the ground than with you."

He sighed, "If you sleep there, everyone could figure out your identity."

I grit my teeth. He had a point.

"If you sleep with me, no one will think about it. I mean, if you slept with some other guy, they might figure out that you're a girl," he pointed out.

I ground my teeth. He had a point, but I had to think about it.

"I need to take a bath," I complained.

He pointed to my right, "There is a pond over there. That's the best you'll get. I doubt anyone is there, it's secret. I found it earlier; it's hidden by tons of trees and bushes."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "How do I know you won't sneak a peek at me?"

He winked, "You don't."

I glared and stalked off with a pair of clothes.

"Stupid, Kiba. Why couldn't he just be gay?" I muttered to myself.

I looked around as I reached the pond and quickly stripped off my clothes. I put my new clothes and towel on the shore, and I cautiously put a foot in the water. The water was cold, but I entered quickly anyway. I didn't want to have a chance that someone came when I was getting in. I took off the bands that held my hair up and let my hair tumble down my back. I shivered and rubbed my arms to heat myself up. I stretched my tense muscles. Wearing all that armor really tired me out even though it was pretty light. I tried to clean my hair and body as well as I could without soap. I finally realized how much I really needed that stuff. I felt filthy and disgusting. I just sat in the water with only my neck and head above the water. I stared up at the moon and wondered if I really was going to survive this. My eyes widened when I suddenly heard a rustle in the grass and silent footsteps. They got louder and louder until I saw an outline of someone. I started to freak out; I quickly grabbed my helmet and bunched up my hair. I slammed the helmet over all my hair and wondered how I was to get out.

He removed the band that held his hair in a ponytail. Then, he stripped his clothes and armor off and I looked away with a blush. I closed my eyes when I heard him enter the water. I peaked and saw who it was. It was Hyuuga Neji. I blushed as I thought about telling this situation to my friends. _Hey, yeah. I was in a pond taking a bath and relaxing when suddenly that gorgeous guy came and joined me. Love ya! _I giggled and remembered I wasn't alone.

"Someone is here?" I heard him ask.

I took a deep breath and sunk deeper into the water, "I'm here. It's Tenten."

He looked surprised and I think I saw a light blush on his face. Why would he be blushing? I groaned in my mind. He better not be gay. What if he was? What if he found out that I was a girl? My eyes widened, that was impossible. Unless, he saw me and Kiba, but there was no one there! I shook my head and tried to steady my breath.

"Hello Tenten," he responded.

I didn't know what to do. How did guys talk to each other when they were…bathing together?

I let out a shot, "Hey. So, how'd you figure out this place?"

He shot me a look then hastily looked away, "How did _you_ figure this place out? I always bathe here whenever we take this path."

I blushed. _Kiba must've set me up!_ I thought in my mind and swore at him in all the ways I could think of.

I shrugged instead and responded dumbly, "I heard…water."

Inwardly I slapped myself, there was no river attached! How would I hear water? He looked at me as if I was stupid, but he let it go.

"I should go now," I called out.

He nodded and continued staring at me as if entranced. I shook my head; I was just letting my imagination run wild. Neji was definitely not gay…I hope. Then I wondered how I was supposed to get out, he was staring at me so attentively.

I bit my lip, and called, "Hyuuga-sama?"

He just kept staring at me. I wondered if maybe he was dead. I cautiously took a step towards him. He didn't move. I kept walking and when I was half way to him I remembered that I should've brought my sword from the shore. I shook my head, too late now. I kept walking and finally reached him. I blushed as I realized that he was completely naked and so was I. I reached out and poked his _hard_ chest. I suddenly felt the urge to wrap myself around him and memorize every muscle around his body. He snapped back to reality and his eyes turned wide as he saw how close I was. I stepped back and was about to bow when I realized that even though he probably didn't know I was a girl, that would feel awkward since we were naked.

"Sorry, Hyuuga-sama. You weren't responding, and I was just making sure you were still alive," I said hastily and realized I sounded a bit girly – a little too late to change that now.

He just nodded and turned away. I swear I saw a blush on his face. I quickly ran back to the shore and made sure he wasn't watching. He was conveniently looking at the sky as if ashamed of something. He was staring at the moon and it reflected against his pale face and amazingly flawless, muscular body. He looked almost majestic…and gorgeous. He didn't seem to have any scars even though he was in the army.

I quickly broke out of my gaze and grabbed my clothes. I held them in front of me as I dashed out and pulled them on. Somehow I put on everything and was done in a couple of minutes. I slipped on my gauntlet and set my sword on my belt. I let out a sigh of relief and was about to call out a goodnight to Neji when I suddenly saw my helmet floating in the water. My eyes widened as I realized my hair was long and let loose, making me look more like a girl. Then again Neji's hair was long, but he actually had guy's features. I gulped and wondered what to do. I just let my hair stay down; maybe he wouldn't notice how much I looked like a girl.

"H-Hyuuga-sama, can you please…give me my helmet?" I asked uncertainly.

He looked over to me and his eyes widened. I saw his jaw open slightly, but he quickly snapped back and put a cool façade on. He walked gracefully, almost a predator cat like walk, to my helmet. He lifted it and looked at it then at me. He stared at me the whole time he walked to me and handed me my helmet. Our eyes stayed locked together the whole time and I silently thanked him.

"You know, sometimes fate has surprising things in store for us. We can change those things, I learned that from an important comrade, but a lot of things are meant to be," he said randomly.

I just nodded dumbly and remembered the bands for my hair. I could've used them to put my hair in a ponytail like Neji's loose one! I would've looked less like a girl! I turned away and walked through the bushes to get myself away from his intense gaze. I put my hair up in my trademark buns and put my helmet over them. I quickly returned back to camp and saw Kiba waiting with a smirk.

I punched him and growled, "Did you set that up?"

He winked, "You bet. I even got a good look at you."

I glared and ground my teeth, "I hate you."

He blew me a kiss and I asked, "So, you're set on getting me and Neji together?"

"No!" he cried out.

I raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't your plan when you sent me to where he bathed? We were in a pond _together_, _alone_, and _naked_."

Kiba looked pale as he realized that his plan to embarrass me had backfired.

I sighed and pretended to be interested in my fingernails, "You know…I think he might've figured out that I was a girl and is like you. He wants me for himself. He did keep staring at me; I mean I know I am gorgeous and everything, but he was literally staring and drooling. He did look very gorgeous himself."

Kiba clenched his fists and glared. He pulled off my helmet and stared at me.

"This," he growled and gestured to my now a bit more girly features, "is mine."

I smirked, leaned towards him, and flicked his nose. Then I said, "I am not anyone's. Especially, not a player's."

I snatched my helmet from him and winked. I walked away and entered his tent and seductively beckoned him with a finger. His eyes bulged and he quickly followed me. I giggled, he was like a little puppy dog.

Little did I know that a certain white eyed daimyo was watching us and I didn't know that he _did_ know that I was a girl. While I teased Kiba, he seethed with anger and jealousy. He had known I would go to that pond, and he had known that I was going to be naked and alone.

All those things I had no knowledge of, and I did not know of how much he was slowly falling for me and how I was breaking his heart.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEEWWWW X3 **


End file.
